


The Right Answer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #444: Answer.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Right Answer

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #444: Answer.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Right Answer

~

Harry steps out of the Floo and is shoved against the wall, a firm body pressing into his. “One of these days,” Severus growls, “you’ll answer your mobile.” 

Harry tries to reply, to defend himself, but Severus isn’t listening, and as he captures Harry’s mouth in a fierce kiss, Harry goes limp, allowing him to take control. 

And Severus does, parting Harry’s flies with agile fingers, finding his cock, stroking Harry until he’s trembling, whimpering, coming. “Severus,” he whispers, opening his eyes. “I’m sorr--”

“No,” snaps Severus, spinning Harry to face the wall. He leans in. “I’m not done yet.”

~

Severus kicks Harry’s legs apart and, with a whispered Disrobing Spell and some perfunctory preparation, presses his cock inside him. Growling as he fucks in and out, Severus’ breath gusts hot on Harry’s skin. “You couldn’t...Floo-call?” 

Harry gasps his answer around the moans spilling from his throat. “We were...Merlin...undercover! I couldn’t break...God...cover!” 

Severus’ cock pounds Harry’s prostate, and Harry shouts, his body seizing up as his second orgasm washes over him. Severus’ follows in mere moments. 

“It feels good to be home.” Smiling, Harry turns in Severus’ embrace.

Sighing, Severus gathers him close. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
